


am i real?

by adorechan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Identity Issues, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: sometimes will likes to pretend whatever happened to him was all a dream.a dream that was too realistic.a dream that lasted too long.
Relationships: Will Byers & The Party
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	am i real?

will byers was really good at pretending.

sometimes will liked to pretend what happened to him was a just a dream.

a dream that lasted too long.

a dream that was too realistic.

he liked to pretend things were normal.

like he wasn't afraid of the dark.

or walking to his shed by himself.

he liked to pretend mike didn't give him those glances full of worry every moment of the day.

he liked to pretend lucas wasn't overprotective of him, like he was glass, about to break.

he liked to pretend dustin didn't always cover for him when he was on the cusp of a panic attack, like he was a baby, like he couldn't have handled it by himself.

and sometimes at night, when he stopped pretending things were normal, he was scared that he wasn't will byers.

he was scared that somehow he was something akin to what billy hargrove was when he died.

that the demorgorgan was back inside of him, taking over, making him so very cold.

when that happened, he scratched his skin so hard, made himself bleed red, just to make sure he was real.

to make sure he was will byers.

the real one.

(if anyone ever asked about the scratches on his arm, he'd say it was tews' fault. he was good at lying. he was good at pretending.)


End file.
